


Open to it

by Hotgitay



Category: Cape Town (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mat chatting with  Sanctus
Relationships: Mat Joubert/Sanctus Snook





	Open to it

“We are not pals”Mat said to Sanctus

”Something more than that”Santus winked over at him

”Keeping things professional”Mat said to him

”Yeah I remember”Sanctus told him

”Joubert I was thinking we could go and get some drinks later?”Sanctus mentioned to him

”I’d be open to it”Mat replies

”It’s good you aren't totally closing me off”Sanctus says

“Don’t let it go to your head”Mat warned him


End file.
